The Great Pretender
by klcm
Summary: Garcia likes to help Morgan out, even if it means she has to pretend to live a dream.
1. Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight." _

'It's not too much?' Penelope asked as she twirled around, the emerald skirt of the dress flying out elegantly as she went, wrapping around her thighs and settling back in place as she stopped; her grin full of nerves.

Derek sat staring, his mouth almost slacked enough to be gawping at how beautiful she looked right now. 'Never too much... you look wonder.' He kissed her head. 'Perfect even.' He kissed her forehead and left the room, the area feeling tighter, the air feeling low of succulent oxygen levels, his mind holding the mental images of her as she stood in front of him.

'How late are we?'

'Not late... it'll be fine.'

'It starts at 8 handsome, it's now 7:45... how long does it take to get there?'

'Look my sister is not going to worry if we are a couple of minutes late.'

'It's a rehearsal for her wedding... how will she not worry?'

'I've rung ahead. My mom's got it under control.' She looked at him with disbelief. 'If you stand around anymore we are going to be _really_ late.'

'I'm coming.' She said and walked past him and out of the door into the Chicago night air, he followed her seductive swagger, her perfume filling his senses, his mind continually boggled.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." _

'You done this before?' Derek asked as he and Penelope danced to the slow music, him keeping her frame perfect, their bodies close.

'Been to a wedding rehearsal? Yes, who hasn't?' Penelope replied keeping up appearances.

'True I suppose. You're just so perfect you know that?'

'How much have you drunk?'

'Hardly any yet but as soon as we walked in everyone looked at you draped on my arm... I liked it.'

'Well sugar pants you ever need this again, I'll save your sweet arse.' She said with a smile. 'I need to sit down, my feet are killing me.' She said and broke their embrace, leaving him there; he followed her slowly and sat back at his place. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Sure? Because you don't look okay?' She asked placing a hand on his, squeezing it gently.

'Little sister's getting married, little too much.' He said with a half smile, a thoughtful smile. 'I'm going to get some air. You be okay here?'

'Yeah I'll be fine.' Penelope told him and watched him leave.

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you. _

Derek stood outside, he had drunk too much, and it wasn't helping him clear his mind. It was like the thoughts were glued in place as the champagne washed through his system. Even the air didn't help, it made the hangover come over quickly, made him feel the pulse in his head.

How had Penelope fallen for the trick that he hardly drunk anything? Easy, she'd sat on the sidelines while he had stood and chatted to people from his past, women from his past. He ran a hand over his head.

Penelope had come with him, looking wonderful, her eyes a light wire of lust, her smoky eye shadow emphasising her brown irises as they smiled at him. As the mental image of those eyes came into his mind, he realised he loved staring at them, loved watching her ruby lips move with each sensual linguistic word that slipped through when she spoke.

Alcohol wasn't fuelling his thoughts as he went back inside.

_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

'Give me your keys.' Penelope said as he sat down, Derek looked at her. 'You're completely sloshed angel fish so hand erm over.'

Derek handed over them over and stood and approached his mom. 'If you want me on top form tomorrow, I'm going to need to get to bed.'

'Okay son, you did good tonight.' Fran said hugging her son and then looking at Penelope. 'Thank you Penelope, Desiree appreciates it.'

'It's nothing; I'd do it for my best friend any day.' She said looking at Derek.

'Mmhmm.' Fran said. 'Anyway, he'll realise what's under his nose ones day.'

'I'm not going to hold my breath; I'll get him home and see you tomorrow.'

'Thanks again.' Fran said again and hugged Penelope.

'No problems Fran.' Penelope said and turned to look at Derek who once again had the thoughtful glaze to his eyes. 'Come on handsome, let's get you home.'

Once they were in Penelope pushed Derek into his room, he turned and pulled her into his arms, snaking them around her, his lips pressed to her hair. 'Thank you for tonight baby girl, I really love you for it.'

'You needed a date last minute, I was free, of course I'd help.' Penelope smiled at him. 'Now in you get, big day tomorrow.' He slid his clothes off, right down to his boxers and climbed under the sheets on his bed. Penelope quickly grabbed his clothes and some hangers and began to leave.

'You really did look wonderful tonight sweetness... truly beautiful.'

'Go to sleep Morgan.' She whispered and he could hear the smile in her voice, like always. 'See you in the morning... I'll have the aspirin ready.' She then left fully.

Come Monday she'd be back to Derek's friend, but for the weekend she'd enjoy being Derek's date.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So a nice little ONEshot that a good ole English talent show inspired me for! =)

Song: Eric Clapton – Wonderful Tonight

I'm already thinking I wanna do a chapter two, so may well become a TWOshot...

Let me know what you think and if you want more! =)


	2. Wasted

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek slumped down on the bed at his mom's house, he looked around the room, still there were the trophies from his football days, and the posters of the bands he'd once liked, and then his eyes laid on a brand new arrangement of photos. Some he hadn't seen before.

He smiled at one, one of him and his sister's just before Thanksgiving, next to that was him just when he had started in the BAU from his first trip home. There were photos of him and his mom, him and his dad, a picture of Desiree's wedding and the ones that caught him the most, one of him and Penelope at the rehearsal dinner, her in the emerald dress that hugged her perfect, smiling brightly as they stayed close, and then one of her on the wedding day itself.

She'd done him justice, she'd helped him out when he needed it most, she'd been true to her personality, true to her being and never once asked for anything back.

He traced her with his finger, he knew he loved her, but knowing and telling were two totally different things and the last thing he wanted was a whirlwind relationship with the one woman that had held his heart from the moment she let him in with her warming smile.

As if all at once her voice filled his head, her smell captured his senses, the softness of her skin tingled his senses and for once his heart clenched tighter at the thought of leaving it any longer without telling her how he felt.

He remembered back to that date, the day 10 months ago when she had stepped out and had smiled at him, and sat with him, her hand on his knee as he watched his little sister tie the knot to start a happy life.

'_Wow.' Derek told her as he ran a hand over the back of his neck with shock. Penelope stood in front of him, in a new dress, a red one this time, that again gripped her curves and applied emphasis to her already beautiful frame. Her cleavage enough to grab attention but minimal to leave the rest to imagination. She smiled, her scarlet red lips looking full and luring, the rest of her makeup simple but perfectly done. _

'_You scrub up well yourself sugar pants.' She told him with a strong smile. 'You nervous?' She asked as he wrung his hands in front of him. 'You should be used to attention being on you, just remember once you've done your bit you can take a pew and watch all the attention be on your sister.' He smiled at her. 'It's about time you allowed someone else a chance.' She teased him._

_He cleared his throat. 'Yeah right.' He told her and she laughed. 'Come on baby girl... I want to show you off.'_

'_Well the term 'date' does usually mean I just hang daintily off you arm, which even for my size I can do.'_

'_You size?' He snorted at her. 'You're perfect the way you are, with curves and a figure.' Penelope laughed at him in disbelief. 'Don't let anyone tell you different, you're beautiful.' _

'_Thanks.' She told him and a blush spread over her cheeks and illuminated her beauty for him once more. 'Come on this hot stuff, lead the way, I'm sure your sister doesn't want to be late because of you... only she's allowed to make herself fashionably late.'_

_What felt the longest stretched of his life Derek was now sat next to Penelope at the front of the church, he'd just given his sister away to her future husband and watched the ceremony roll out, he'd felt Penelope run her hand onto his thigh and simply covered it with his own, occasionally intertwining his fingers with hers._

_He then watched his sister disappear out of the church and followed the procession to the reception; he kept Penelope close, kept her hand in his, kept her body next to his, kept her close so he could smell her and hear her breathing. Occasionally his stole a few glances at her, she looked completely enthralled in everything, completely oblivious at how he was trying to subliminally tell her something that meant more to him that even he truly knew._

_Then as he took a bit of the champagne that was on the tables he caught her hand and pulled her up to dance around the bride and groom as everyone followed suit. She looked up at him and smiled._

'_Someone didn't tell me he could dance.' Penelope teased him lovingly. 'This you have to do more... less of that bump and grind stuff.'_

'_Oh you love my bump and grind stuff.'_

'_Yes to watch... but not to dance with you... lack of co-ordination doesn't help and some aren't as smooth a mover as some.' She quipped at him and laughed at her again. 'Is that your sex call? Because believe me it works.'_

'_So why haven't you ever stepped up to the call?'_

'_One day handsome I'll give you that good morning.... one day.'_

'_Promises, promises Penelope... I want the actual thing.'_

'_One day Agent Morgan.' She winked at him. 'Think you can hold off?'_

'_It might be hard... but for you'd I wait.' Then he watched as he mom asked for a dance with her son, Penelope agreed graciously and disappeared, reappearing at their seats, he was pulled from family member to family member and soon excused himself to pull Penelope up for another dance._

_That night he had danced with her so many times that he would probably feel that closeness to him when he was alone, find peace from the craziness of the job._

Now as he sat in the very room he'd first looked at her on that day, he realised he may have wasted an opportunity.


	3. Maybe's

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope slumped on her bed in her small colourful apartment and scanned the wall, looking at each and every one of the pictures there. She looked at the picture of Derek and her on Desiree's wedding day, his arms around her, his lips to her temple, her face illuminated with a smile.

She sighed, she couldn't believe that was 10 months ago, the onetime she'd 'pretended' to be his date and she found it a revelation, dumping Kevin in process.

How could she be so foolish?

That day told her how.

'_Wow.' Derek gasped at her, she didn't think she looked at that good; she never would do when it came to Derek Morgan and he's handsome ways. He was everything she wasn't. He was handsome first thing in the morning and last thing as they left work. He was the catch that all the girls wanted, and all the girls got, she was the nobody that every man looked over rather than took a quick glance at._

'_You scrub up well yourself sugar pants.' She told him and smiled with it, it was the truth; he always looked good, head to toe of pure unadulterated edibleness. . 'You nervous?' She asked as the feeling almost radiated from him, making her nervous. She watched him wring his hands and then the conversation rolled out and she found herself sat at the front of the church, then standing up as she watched him walk down with his sister, even here he could've outshone God and she knew it. _

_It didn't feel wrong when she placed her hand on his leg, and his next action proved it, his warm hand going over hers was enough to make her worries disappear and then as they left the church she had seen the quick glances she had gotten from him, some like the ones she had given him._

_She didn't want him to stop his incessant calling that she was beautiful, as much as she loved it, it fuelled whatever desire she had for him and increased whatever hope she had of a them past friendship. _

_As they danced together she enjoyed the feel of their closeness, of how perfectly she managed to compose herself and dance without any apprehension to the steps. She could just be herself and rely on Derek to pull her into perfect stride. She just couldn't help but smile as he thanked her mountainous times and she couldn't word appropriately enough that his smile and joy was enough thanks for her being a great pretender for a weekend._

_She'd disappeared to the loo after his mom had stepped in for a dance, checked her makeup, made sure she was in one piece before taking her seat and watching Derek dance with old and young, he was happy with his family and that in turn made her happier but then he'd frowned as he separated from one and looked around, his face broke into a full beam as his eyes connected with hers and he made a fast approach._

'_Care to dance m'lady?' He asked putting his hand out to her._

'_If you're offering my handsome prince.' She said with a teasing grin, and stood up, taking his hand once again. Again that closeness was restored and it felt even better than before, dancing with him, talking in their usual fashion like the world around them didn't really matter at all._

She'd remember that feeling forever, it was the only thing that got her through a nightmare when it was weak, the stronger horrors weren't so easily dislodged but she knew nothing but the real deal would ever have such an effect.

She thought to the months that had passed and she couldn't help but wonder if that pretending weekend had done more damage than good.

Her and Derek didn't speak too much about it, and it made her believe that maybe it was only her that felt that connection, felt the warmth that Derek gave her. Maybe she was just Penelope, the baby girl of his life. Maybe she'd never know because maybe she'd just never tell him, for fear of losing the status of just Penelope, the baby girl of Derek Morgan's life.


	4. No More Pretending

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek was shocked, he had only been away for two days and now he was sat on a plane heading back to Quantico, the one time he needed his mom and she had guessed everything and sent him on his way to sort it out. For that he'd be even more grateful to her.

He got agitated with the plane as it began to descend, his one prayer being that he could be walking towards her door, be ready to let it all out, tell her his big dark secret that no one knew, that no one had heard him say. His mom didn't know exactly how deep his love for one woman ran, she'd simply guessed and she was spot on.

When he was released from one of several things that would restrain him, he ran to hail a cab, when that failed he strode into the hire car office and got himself a car, with success. He then found himself driving to Penelope's place, praising the traffic for being clear. He would've committed Grand Theft Auto to get himself a car that would get him to her and dealt with the consequences after.

He breathed with relief as he found himself encroaching in on her apartment block, no crimes committed, he was safe to walk up to that door, knock on it, and claim her as his. He needed to do it, it was a long time coming and any longer and it might possibly never happen.

However, upon arriving at her door he froze. He forgot every little word he was going to speak volumes to her with, the tone he planned to used, the expression to put with it, the actions he would apply for emphasis. All gone. He was drawing blanks. Cursing himself, he knocked, a new plan drawing up on his mental drawing board, he'd go with instincts, whatever they were, animal or not, he was going with them.

When Penelope opened the door, he stood frozen once more, he felt himself shake, she looked as beautiful as she had done all those months ago at Desiree's wedding, everything part of her radiating pure beauty. She smiled after her shocked expression melted.

'Well, well, well what airline do I owe the honour of bestowing me such a statuesque man?'

'The crappiest one on earth.'

'Hmm...' She said tilting her head at him playfully. 'I wouldn't say crappiest, crappiest would have you being swallowed by something like the Bermuda Triangle, never to be seen again; crappiest would mean you wouldn't be here right now... so come on... your existence on my door mat... when your existence should be down in Chicago's neck of the woods... why?'

'I had some_thing_ I need to sort out.'

'Oh... that some_thing _would be my apartment block? Something around my apartment block? My door? No, no, my mat?' She joked with him, her smile full of tease.

'You.' He said and the nerves flushed out of him. 'You are the reason for my existence on your doormat silly girl, nothing else.' She looked down at herself slightly confused and looked up when Derek stepped closer. 'You were nearly my wasted opportunity goddess.' He said and allowed the instincts to take over. The inner him made his arms snake around her, loop around her waist, a hand travelling up her back, deepening the connection of their lips. He felt her reciprocate and knew to apply with full force everything he had felt and kept hidden.

He shared his deep dark secret with the one person that it was meant for.

Penelope had never felt a release like it, she knew that from the way he held her, the way he was kissing her that this was it, their friendship was no longer just that, they were joined in another way, a way that sacrificial to the other. She forgot about her woos for a moment.

When Derek pulled apart from her he smiled at her, his eyes locked on hers. 'That was worth the wait baby girl... I don't want to pretend like that weekend never happened. You were a great pretender but no more, no more pretending.' He kissed her again and she agreed with him wordlessly.

She knew then that she'd always be Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan's baby girl, there were no ifs, buts or maybe's just certainty. As for Derek he knew that from then on out whenever Penelope was concerned there'd never be a wasted opportunity, he grasp the moment. Live for every moment, there was no pretending that way, just pure reality. The way it should be.

* * *

**The End!**

ONE shot turn FOUR shot!

With a Happily Ever After!

Woo!

Hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for all the reviews!!


End file.
